


[PODFIC] A coeur ouvert

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: Deux fils qui attendent la mort : l'un hurle dans une boîte de plomb, l'autre se pend au fil de sa lame. C'est ce qui arrive, sans doute, quand on triche avec l'amour. Post 5x14 "My Bloody Valentine".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A coeur ouvert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956832) by [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai). 



> Première podfic pour moi.  
> J'ai dû m'arrêter de tout corriger à chaque nouvelle écoute, pour enfin la mettre en ligne. 
> 
> Pour le [Podfic Project](http://andersandrew.livejournal.com/284138.html) lancé par andersandrew et dupond et dupont, j'ai choisi la fanfic _A coeur ouvert_ de Kandai.

Podfic de 13 minutes.

Vous pouvez écouter la podfic [ici](https://clyp.it/k2gw1lu3). ;)


End file.
